The present disclosure generally relates to communication sessions, and more specifically, to managing communication sessions. Many distributed applications today rely on TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) as their primary method of communication between computer nodes. This often involves the use of a single socket session between nodes, which can provide sufficient bandwidth for some applications; however other applications, including streaming applications, require or could benefit from additional bandwidth.